The Making of a Scientist
by FreezePride
Summary: A fool can collect and record results. Do you have what it takes to truly make the sacrifice and become a Scientist, boy? ((I have a headcanon that Even interned with Master Hojo at some point during his young life))


"The energy simply isn't taking." Hojo huffed through gritted teeth, his eyes fixated on the massive glass apparatus before him, hands held neatly behind his back as he slowly stepped around the perimeter of the room, watching the machinery as it pumped fresh air and something far more sinister into the transparent cage. Easily stepping over tubes and wires, he made sure to drink in every detail, looking for some sort of inaccuracy, some unaccounted for aspect of his grand scheme. He had been so careful, after all. To trip at the finish line was simply not an option.

And yet, it simply did not seem to be working and the test subject didn't seem to be reacting as his hypothesis had assessed. His teeth gritted in annoyance as he neared the machine and plugged an extra few numbers into the mainframe before him, hearing the crisp clack of the keyboard as he jammed his finger down on 'Enter'. A low moan emitted from the device, which caused Hojo's lab assistant (a pert young girl of usually steady nerves, and steadier ambitions) to look up in alarm. He waved her off, gesturing back to her own computer screen, urging her onward.

With a purposeful nod, she pushed her dark brown bangs from her face and continued to ticking away rapidly at her keyboard, making sure not to miss a moment as Hojo continued to administer the drug, or rather, the energy. They hadn't yet decided on a name, but in all previous tests on living material, it had adhered neatly, precisely, almost as though it had been waiting for that blessed moment in order to attack.

The low moan rose into a shriek as a hand pounded on the glass of the tube, leaving an ugly smear of blood, shaped haphazardly by slender fingertips as they swiped at the confines out of pure instinct. Master Hojo looked up at him, a twitch of annoyance lingering in his dark eyes. "I suppose this is too much of a sacrifice, hm?" He spoke directly to the boy in the machine. "These results are invaluable. Is science that unimportant to you that you would call off the experiment _now_?" Hojo's thin lips were drawn in frustration and anger.

The boy stared blankly back down at him. His thin chest heaved as he couldn't seem to drink in air fast enough. His shoulder length, pale blond hair was plastered to this body as sweat poured from his face. Spidery tubes were attached to his body at regular intervals, as glowing fluid oozed it's way within him. He gave a retching moan and dropped to his knees upon the floor of the apparatus.

Even, the young apprentice from the 'Enlightened Gardens' (or whatever the name was). Hojo thought back on his impressions of the young man. His Master had said that he was highly intelligent, brilliant in fact. He had come highly acclaimed with pristine recommendations from his Master (damned if Hojo could be bothered to remember the old man's name either at this point). But most importantly was his attitude around the labs.

His work was immaculate, comprehensive and tireless. The boy seemed obsessed with getting the 'results', idolizing the extreme use of science wherever he could. To him, the studies were not just a means of knowledge, they were an art form. He could see how quick the boy's mind could move, see the spark of electricity behind his surefooted and confident actions. His results were incredible.

And yet...even a monkey could get results. To assess them, it took a true scientist. One must be willing to move past morality to push forward.

The implications had been small at first: little jibes as to what the boy might be capable of if he actually applied himself, of how very effective a subject he might be, seeing how young and resilient he is, of how very promising his career prospects were. Finally his last attempt truly gave the boy a bit of pause, the promise of knowledge. It was the mention of test results, the unraveling of secrets which ultimately made the boy realize exactly what had to be done next.

Which was why Even was currently in the apparatus. The newest form of the energy had managed to adhere and enhance every living being before the young man, but now it seemed all to willing not to cooperate. From the looks of it, Even's threshold was rapidly being reached. He heaved, clinging helplessly to the sides of the glass walls, his fingers slipping uselessly as his bare body trembled beneath the weight of his own rapidly deteriorating sanity.

"Strange." The assistant murmured from behind him, tilting her head delicately at the proceedings as though they were a particularly perplexing mystery novel. "His cells seem different from the rest of the test subjects."

Even gurgled a sob, choked on a scream and settled into an inhuman sounding groan as he collapsed on to the floor beneath him. Hojo quirked an eyebrow, peering at him through the sheen of glass, watching as his limbs twitched haphazardly. Failures were part of experimentation, after all, he reminded himself, watching the glowing green liquid ooze from the boy's tear ducts, looking for release in the most unlikely of places, staining his pale skin in florescent hues.

A hand slammed against the metal floor of the unit, causing both scientists to jump at the clamor. A shuddering, sobbing gasp rasped from within the apparatus. Even struggled to stand. His legs shook and would have given way if he hadn't used the side of the glass to hold him aloft, smearing blood sweat and as those unnaturally brilliant green eyes locked on to Hojo. "Have you-" He began shakily, licking his lips, smearing bright chemicals across his mouth. "Have you gotten the results?" He sighed, exhaustion showing in every part of his body aside from the heated fervor in his eyes.

Hojo couldn't help feeling his usual, intrigued smile forming. "Oh yes. Results, indeed." He laughed.

A slow, unfocused smile creeped on to Even's face, bright chemicals dripping from his teeth and eyes. Science was leaking from the boy. It unnerved and enthralled Master Hojo. "Good. Good. Very good." Even panted in pain, in ecstasy. For the first time in quite a while, Hojo found himself quite hopeful. They might make a scientist out of this one yet.


End file.
